


Future Days

by D7kyoshi



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender, The Rise of Kyoshi, The Shadow of Kyoshi
Genre: F/F, Love, Music, One Shot, future days by pearl jam, prompt request
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:40:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26165029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/D7kyoshi/pseuds/D7kyoshi
Summary: Kyoshi has secretly been writing a song for Rangi and finally gains the courage to sing/play it.
Relationships: Kyoshi x Rangi, Kyoshi/Rangi (Avatar), Rangshi
Comments: 6
Kudos: 87





	Future Days

**Author's Note:**

> This is a prompt request for WanHohenheim. It is inspired by a scene in The Last of Us 2, where Joel sings to Ellie. The song referenced to is Future Days by Pearl Jam. The lyrics are incredibly Rangshi centric so this was an easy one to get into! I did take some liberties at tweaking a few of the lyrics.
> 
> As always, thank you for reading and enjoy!
> 
> By the way, since I've had some folks ask, you can find me on tumblr. Please feel free to send asks and/or prompt requests!  
> tumblr: D7kyoshi

There was a wonderful familiarity to Rangi’s nightly routine now. She did the same thing and in the same order. Kyoshi sat and watched every night as her girlfriend meticulously removed her armor and placed each piece on the custom racks near the armoire. She would deeply admire when Rangi would undress from her uniform, never ceasing to gawk at the muscles beneath the clothing even after a handful of years together.

Kyoshi continued to sit on the edge of the bed and think as Rangi now finished up her process. They had been staying in the Fire Nation for a few months now in order for Rangi to complete the training for her next promotion. The Avatar was so proud of all the hard work her beautiful soldier accomplished. Her dedication and drive were traits that Kyoshi admired so deeply.

Rangi would often come back home exhausted and beat up from the day’s training. Sometimes she wouldn’t come home at all if she had to spend the night in the field. Those nights were Kyoshi’s least favorite, but it gave Kyoshi time to catch up on her Avatar duties and to work on her surprise.

Rangi finally made it to bed and quickly settled under the covers, pulling the sheets all the way to her chin before relaxing with a sigh of contentment. “Come lay down. You’ve been working all day too and I’ve missed you.” The Firebender’s smile was filled to the brim with love.

“I, uh- I’ve been working on something, during the day while you’re at the base. A surprise.” Kyoshi nervously stood up.

“Oh? A surprise?” Rangi sat back up and crossed her legs in excitement.

“Hold on.” With nerves of steel slowly snapping, she went to the dressing closet and came back with an erhu in hand. Kyoshi sat down on the bed across from Rangi and looked down at her own lap.

“I’ve been getting lessons and had help with writing a song for you. Well, I originally had this written as a poem, but it worked better this way.” Her eyes glanced up and saw a wave of emotions roll across Rangi’s face. She cleared her throat, took a deep breath, and pulled the bow across the two strings. Kyoshi closed her eyes and let the melody take her away.

_If I ever were to lose you_   
_I'd surely lose myself_   
_Everything I have found, dear_   
_I've not found by myself_

_Try and sometimes you'll succeed_  
 _To make a soldier of me_  
 _All my stolen missing parts  
_ _I've no need for anymore_

Kyoshi recalled memories of their moments alone together. She remembered first seeing Rangi and being amazed by how beautiful she was. Their moments of sitting around the mansion and talking to one another. And how her heart slowed when they first kissed and that night by the lake together, talking and laughing and finally being closer than just friends.

She couldn’t bear to look at the girl she loved right now considering how much her heart was on her sleeve.

_When hurricanes and cyclones raged_   
_When wind turned dirt to dust_   
_When floods they came or tides they raised_   
_Ever closer became us_

_All the promises at sundown_   
_I've meant them like the rest_   
_All the demons used to come 'round_   
_I'm grateful now they've left_

Tears began to build behind her eyelids. Those had been the hardest lines to write. They were the countless moments that could have broken the two of them apart. Kyoshi could still feel the panic and sorrow from holding Rangi’s lifeless body in her hands as she rushed to heal her. She could replay in her mind the horror as Rangi fought during the lei tai.

The moments were difficult but all of them led her to now, where she sat in front of the most beautiful, magnificent person she knew or would ever know. Slowly, she was coming to accept focusing more on their future and less on their past.

_So persistent in my ways_   
_Oh my flame, I am here to stay_   
_No resistance, no alarms_   
_Please, this is just too good to be gone_

_I believe_   
_And I believe 'cause I can see_   
_Our future days_   
_Days of you and me_

Kyoshi slowly and softly ended the song and opened her eyes to find Rangi crying. She quickly placed the erhu and bow on the ground and moved to Rangi’s side, where she was immediately enveloped by the girl. Slowly and gently, she laid down, pulling Rangi along with her.

They laid there until Rangi wiped her face on Kyoshi’s robes and looked up, her dark bronze eyes glazed in overwhelming emotion. “How are you so wonderful?”

Kyoshi smirked and pulled Rangi even closer. “All I know is that I love you more than anything in this world.”

Her sweet love sat up a little and placed a gentle hand on the side of Kyoshi’s face, caressing her jaw with her thumb. “I am truly the luckiest person alive.” Rangi leaned in and pressed her lips softly to Kyoshi’s. It was filled with devotion and every ounce of love in the Firebender’s body.

Rangi was wrong though, because Kyoshi was truly the luckiest. Her future days were bright and more certain with her strong and glowing flame by her side.


End file.
